


Проблемные

by saltyzebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: В мире Атсуму нет места слову «нормальный».





	Проблемные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what should be vs. what has to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831497) by [enharmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enharmony/pseuds/enharmony). 



В мире Атсуму нет места слову «нормальный».

Даже звучит противно. Такая поблажка самому себе, типа, сойдет и так. Нормальный пас («Ну, выиграли же!»). Нормальные оценки. Нормальная жизнь с нормальными же взлетами и падениями – серединка на половинку. «Нормальный» – ни в каком месте не преимущество, а самое настоящее оправдание. А вот Атсуму, если чего-то хочет, идет до конца. Либо все, либо ничего. Полумеры – не его стиль.

А потому если уж кто-то и должен был влипнуть по уши, хлебнуть самого, что ни на есть, неприемлемого, то, конечно же, он. Разве не забавно.

Атсуму барабанит пальцами по деревянному столу. Он прекрасно знает, что действует Осаму на нервы, и откровенно провоцирует. Брат стоит у плиты, спокойный и невозмутимый – на первый взгляд. Атсуму отмечает и напряженную спину, и чересчур энергичное помешивание супа. И стучит сильнее. Ложка проезжается по стенке кастрюли с противным скрежетом.

И раз, и два, три, четыре–пять…

– Господи, Тсуму…

Та-да.

Осаму не оборачивается, но Атсуму точно знает, что брат сейчас хмурится и поджимает губы в тонкую линию. Это его «как же ты меня достал» лицо. Атсуму оно хорошо знакомо.

– Ну, а что, – тянет он обиженно, – Мне скучно, а ты и сделать ничего не даешь, и от помощи отказываешься.

– Сначала научись готовить, не сжигая при этом дотла все вокруг.

– Это было пять лет назад!

После того случая ни мама, ни брат даже близко не подпускали Атсуму к кухне, только если посуду помыть. Умудриться сжечь горячий шоколад – особый талант нужен. Ну и ладно, просто еще одно очко в корзину не-такого-как-все-Атсуму.

– За пять лет ничего не изменилось, – Осаму тяжело вздыхает. – Как ты один жить собираешься?

Точно, еще одно неизбежное «нормально». Они окончат школу, и их пути разойдутся. Если, конечно, им вдруг не повезет учиться в одном университете, что сомнительно, учитывая намерение дурацкого Осаму поступать на свое дурацкое право. Юридический – это же так скучно, так… обычно. Для нормальных людей.

Атсуму решительно не переносит ничего «нормального».

– Кто сказал, что один? – растягивая слова, отзывается он. Опасная тема. Но все привыкли, что если Мия Атсуму не говорит о волейболе, то значит снова ведет себя как редкостный мудак – и особо не вслушиваются. Удобно. Можно говорить любую правду, какую вздумается – все равно всерьез не воспримут. Может, однажды, он и Осаму так одурачит. – Разве я могу бросить своего младшего братца одного?

Когда-то Осаму одергивал брата и напоминал, что тот старше всего на семь минут. Но у Атсуму в одно ухо влетало, в другое вылетало – Осаму сдался. Но сейчас, Атсуму уверен, точно глаза закатил, не удержался.

– Умолкни и сделай что-нибудь полезное.

– Что, например? Ты сказал ничего не трогать.

– Я велел держаться подальше от плиты. Стол-то ты можешь накрыть.

– Уж я его так накрою! Быстрая атака близнецов, минус-темп! Великолепный Мия Атсуму заходит справа..

– Даже, блин, не начинай.

Немного обидно, когда так одергивают, но Тсуму привык. Он и не против, они с братом всегда так общаются.

Вздохнув, Атсуму идет доставать тарелки. Вся посуда лежит в шкафчике, прямо над Осаму. Пихнуть бы его в сторону, чтоб под ногами не мешался. Атсуму так бы и сделал, но драконить брата еще сильнее не хочется.

Атсуму подходит к брату сзади, подбирается близко-близко, опирается о его плечо и тянется открыть дверцу. Успевает еще подумать о незавидной доле невысоких людей, а потом плечо под пальцами напрягается, и Атсуму больше не думает.

У него всегда плохо получается понимать других людей, а брата – тем более.

Осаму не шевелится, даже когда Атсуму, так и не достав до шкафчика, тихонько обнимает его.

Когда Атсуму говорит, что у него есть брат-близнец, люди задают одни и те же идиотские вопросы.

<i>А вы можете читать мысли друг друга? У вас же есть что-то вроде телепатической связи? А ты можешь чувствовать то, что чувствует брат?</i>

Придет же людям в голову всякая чушь. Читать мысли ни один из них, конечно же, не может, но они понимают друг друга так, как больше никому их никогда не понять. Все-таки они вместе с рождения. Если не считать те прекрасные первые семь минут, которые Атсуму успел прожить до появления на свет придурка-братца, с которым он с тех пор вынужден жить. С самого детства они все делают вместе. Вместе ходят в один и тот же сад; в одну и ту же начальную, среднюю и старшую школы. Играют в одном и том же волейбольном клубе. И хотя каждый из них (или, что чаще, оба) то и дело жалуется на брата-тень, на самом деле они практически неразлучны.

Если подумать, брат-близнец все равно что лучший друг. Вот только друга выбираешь сам. Их же жизнь как бы швырнула в один манеж, а дальше типа вертитесь, как хотите.

Так что, конечно же, Осаму <i>знает</i>. Они оба знают, но вслух никто не признается. То ли виной всему природное упрямство, то ли остатки моральных принципов. Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть – страх (хотя Атсуму в этом ни за что и никому не признается). Ведь если при обычных недомолвках помогала хорошая ссора и недельный игнор, сейчас такой подход не сработает. Не в <i>этом</i> случае.

Если не говорить о проблеме, тогда ее вроде бы как и нет, а им уж точно лучше не озвучивать свои мысли. Никогда.

Это же все-таки ненормально.

Атсуму всем сердцем ненавидит слово «нормальный».

Он молча наблюдает, как брат помешивает суп. Кусочки мяса и морковки послушно плавают по кругу в зеленой жиже. Атсуму всегда говорит, что гадость эту жрать невозможно, ведь позлить брата – святое дело. На самом деле суп вкусный. Осаму вправду хорошо готовит, и Атсуму совсем не против его стряпни.

Он кладет подбородок на плечо брата и прижимается теснее. Удобно. Повезло, что они практически одного роста.

– Извращенец, – отзывается Осаму, не отрывая взгляда от кастрюли.

– А что я такого делаю, – парирует Атсуму, и, технически, он и правда ничего такого не делает. Членам семьи обниматься можно, никто не запрещает. – Суп вроде бы уже готов.

– Отвали. Будет готов тогда, когда я скажу.

Пару секунд спустя Осаму снимает кастрюлю с огня.

– Вот теперь готов. Отцепись от меня.

Но Атсуму был бы не Атсуму, если бы последнее слово осталось не за ним:

– Ха, и кто был прав? Я. Потому что я <i>всегда</i> прав.

– Повтори – и останешься голодным.

Осаму поворачивается и, отпихнув брата в сторону, тянется к посудному шкафчику.  
Ах да, тарелки.

– Саму-у-у, какой же ты все-таки противный!

– И это говоришь мне ты, ужаснейший представитель рода человеческого? – Атсуму достается фарфоровым донышком по макушке. – Рядом с тобой любой святым покажется.  
И хотелось бы возразить, но в чем-то брат прав. Атсуму до лампочки, какого люди о нем мнения, пока это играет ему на руку. Играет, правда, только на площадке.

Но и Осаму тоже совсем не ангел, как может показаться.

Суп успешно разлит по тарелкам, а оба брата сидят друг напротив друга. Молча. Когда вся семья собирается за столом – болтают без умолку. Когда они вдвоем – на кухне царит гробовая тишина. Лишь изредка, для порядка, они переругиваются.

Оставаться наедине с братом Атсуму немного страшно.

Также страшно ему было в день, когда они с Осаму сильно повздорили. Синяки не сходили несколько дней, а братья не то, что не разговаривали, даже в глаза друг другу не смотрели. Атсуму нравилось злиться на Осаму, потому что тогда он забывал о том, <i>что</i> чувствует и <i>что</i> его травит изнутри. Он каждый раз надеялся, что однажды, после особенно жаркой ссоры, он забудет насовсем, но на деле узы между ними лишь крепли.

В тот день Атсуму увидел в глазах брата отражение того же огня, что сжигал и его самого. Он будто смотрелся в зеркало, с той лишь разницей, что у отражения глаза слегка прикрыты. Брат из–за этого вечно выглядел так, словно устал от Атсуму… Хотя почему словно.

Атсуму знает, что бесит Осаму до чертиков (и это взаимно). Вполне возможно, тот Атсуму вообще терпеть не может. Не будь они братьями, они наверняка даже друзьями бы не были.

– Слишком жидкий,– жалуется Атсуму, указывая ложкой на тарелку. – Не надо было так долго мешать.

– Нормальный, – Осаму недовольно смотрит в ответ. – А даже если и нет, то явно по другой причине.

– Все равно гадость.

Атсуму не врет – обычно брат готовит вкуснее. Не надо было, наверное, доставать его. С Осаму станется нарочно испортить еду, в отместку.

– Тогда или ищи что-нибудь другое, или подыхай с голоду.

Атсуму скрипит зубами. Еды в доме больше нет: последний пудинг он съел еще вчера, да и разве насытишься им. Придется есть, что дают.

Но он еще отыграется, стащит что-нибудь из шмоток братца. Они как раз недавно потратили свои карманные на обнову. Атсуму купил себе волейбольные бутсы, а то старые уже чуть ли на ногах не разваливались. Брат же купил себе классную куртку. На Атсуму она будет намного лучше смотреться.

Братья замолкают. Радио или телевизор выключены. В воцарившейся тишине каждый стук ложки о тарелку кажется оглушающим.

Атсуму ненавидит такие неловкие моменты, потому что не знает, куда себя девать. Обычно удается как-то выпутаться, а сейчас будто в угол загнали. Сбежать некуда.

Бесит.

Так что он быстренько доедает, а точнее, выхлебывает свою порцию и выходит из–за стола под осуждающий «мог бы и меня подождать» взгляд брата, который намеренно и успешно игнорируется. Атсуму быстренько споласкивает свою тарелку и ставит ее в новую посудомойку. Предыдущую Осаму сломал, и на эту они чуть ли не молятся.

Идея подняться к себе, наверх, кажется весьма привлекательной, но брат тоже поднимается из–за стола, преграждая дорогу. Тарелка стоит на столе и мыть ее, судя по всему, Осаму не собирается (и кто после этого безответственный). Атсуму замирает в растерянности.

– Ты куда это собрался?

– В свою комнату, – Очевидно же. Уроки учить, все такое, чем не оправдание. Заниматься взаправду Атсуму, конечно же, не собирается. Спишет потом у Гинджимы.

Осаму недоуменно моргает. Выглядит донельзя забавно, но Атсуму не может заставить себя даже улыбнуться.

– Ну, что еще?

– Родители разве не просили нас прибраться внизу?

Вот черт. Атсуму и забыл совсем. Но родителей не будет дома еще пару дней, отругать его некому – так к чему спешить. Если постараться, вообще можно спихнуть эту противную обязанность на Осаму.

– Не, сегодня я не в настроении. Завтра.

Судя по ответному взгляду, брат знает наверняка, о чем думает Атсуму.

– Да честно, завтра все сделаю, обещаю!

– А сейчас ты что будешь делать? – не унимается Осаму.

– Домашку? – получается неубедительно. Надо бы поувереннее врать, а то Осаму не купится, но никакая достойная ложь на ум не приходит. В голове крутится всего одна мысль: еще шаг – и исчезнут те несколько жалких сантиметров между ними.

Они стоят слишком близко. Атсуму понимает, что нормальным братьям в такой ситуации должно быть некомфортно, а быть может, даже противно.

Но Атсуму не «нормальный».

Он подозревает, что и Осаму – тоже, и потому все кажется еще сложнее. Будь Атсуму здесь единственным извращенцем, Осаму, как последний оплот разумности, морали и ответственности, сдержал бы брата. Но знать, что каждый из них одинаково отчаянно хочет одного и того же…

<i>Так если он не против, почему бы не…?</i>

Но есть разница между тем, что делать нельзя, и тем, что ни в коем случае делать нельзя. Им уж точно лучше держаться друг от друга подальше. Как можно дальше. Может, учиться в разных университетах – не такая уж ужасная мысль на самом деле. А готовить Атсуму уж как-нибудь научится.

И все же – <i>все же</i> – Атсуму тошнит при одной мысли о том, что придется расстаться с братом. Они всегда были вместе, в голове не укладывается, что может быть по-другому.

– Опять у Гина спишешь, – Осаму видит брата насквозь.

– А что, если Гин умрет?

– С чего бы ему умирать?

– Да не знаю я, – бормочет себе под нос Атсуму. Некстати подумалось, что полы их тоже просили помыть. – Дай пройти.

– Скажи пароль.

Их давнишняя игра, еще со времен начальной школы. Сейчас они в нее играют, только когда хотят подоставать друг друга.

– Пароль «отвали».

Атсуму делает шаг в сторону. Осаму тоже делает шаг в сторону. Зеркально. Значит, так просто Атсуму отсюда не уйдет. Драться – не вариант, брат сильнее, и как Атсуму ни старается, до сих пор победить брата в рукопашную не удается. Жизнь несправедлива.

– Не угадал.

– Ну, и чего ты докопался-то до меня, а? Иди, мой свою чертову тарелку.

Совершенно непонятно, зачем Осаму так его доставать. Разве что из–за уборки, но у Атсуму правда домашка простаивает.

– Сам мой. Я готовил.

– Только потому, что мне не позволил!

Это уже просто смешно. Атсуму просто хочет в свою комнату. Он уже собирается использовать фирменный взгляд, но, посмотрев на брата, понимает, что тот вовсе не злится и не пытается нарваться на новую ссору. Осаму выглядит как человек, который очень хочет сделать что-то, но пока совершенно не знает, что, и просто тянет время, пытаясь удержать любым способом, какой придет в голову.

…О.

Атсуму и не подозревал, что у Осаму <i>это</i> тоже бывает. Когда тело действует само по себе, решаясь на то, о чем думать попросту страшно. Раз, другой – и вот уже пути назад нет, остается лишь смириться.

Когда так давно смотришь на брата иначе, как-то само собой забывается, что смотреть так – нельзя, и на секунду даже кажется, что им тоже – можно, что они тоже – нормальные.  
Атсуму плевать хотел на все «нормальное».

А Осаму… Как же сильно он недооценивал брата.

Атсуму чувствует, как задыхается, будто резко стало не хватать воздуха. Сейчас или никогда.

И Атсуму переходит черту.

Он буквально набрасывается на Осаму, вгрызаясь в чужие губы. Стена, которую он старательно возводил годами и за которой так долго прятался, рушится. Вдруг все их ссоры и все то время, что они проводили друг с другом, предстают в новом свете. Можно было больше не притворяться, не довольствоваться неловкими и как бы случайными прикосновениями.

Поцелуй выходит слюнявым, неловким, определенно мерзким, но Атсуму наплевать – наконец-то он может касаться брата <i>так</i>. Большинство людей никогда не оказалось бы на его месте, им бы не пришлось возводить никаких мысленных запретов. Большинство понимало бы, что это не нормально, но они не большинство, а Атсуму ненавидит «нормальность». Но какая разница, кто и что там понимает, когда Осаму мертвой хваткой цепляется за его футболку и отвечает, <i>отвечает</i>, остервенело, самозабвенно, отчаянно, и Атсуму забывает, как дышать…

…Пока его не отталкивают. Брат судорожно хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться, и горящие щеки говорят больше, чем слова.

– Какого хрена, Тсуму?

Атсуму не различает, чье сердце, его или Осаму, стучит так громко, что заглушает все вокруг.

<i>Да уж. Какого хрена.</i>

Осаму не дает ответить, притягивая к себе, и целует, целует, целует.

Второй раз получается спокойнее, но все еще зло и отчаянно. Оба переполнены желаниями, понять которые оба не в силах. Атсуму даже не уверен, что то, что он чувствует, можно назвать любовью, что у этого вообще есть название.

Но если ему и суждено пережить с кем-то нечто подобное, этим человеком совершенно точно должен быть Осаму. Да, между ними творится что-то ненормальное, больное. Противоестественное. Но почему тогда сдаться оказалось так сладко?

Атсуму устал с собой бороться.

Поцелуй ощущается непривычно. Атсуму целовался и раньше, но никогда с буквально копией самого себя, и честно думал, что уже хотя бы поэтому будет привычнее, но ошибся. Да и с чего бы поцелуй с собственным братом мог бы ощущаться как что-то привычное. Атсуму давно этого хотел, верно, но хотеть – это одно, а целовать взаправду – совсем другое. Атсуму не будет терять ни секунды. Он прижимается к брату так тесно, что ближе уже только насквозь, обнимает, как и тысячу раз до этого, закрывает глаза и позволяет вести.

Игра только для них одних.

Не видя, проще притвориться, что с ним кто-то другой. Но беда в том, что Осаму он ни с кем не перепутает, даже с закрытыми глазами. Обманываться дальше не получится, но Атсуму еще цепляется за остатки здравого смысла. Еще силен голос в голове, который кричит по ночам, что Атсуму – больной, что надо положить этому конец, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Но теперь он может заткнуться нахрен, потому что Атсуму доказал, что выйдет, и еще как. Ничего лучше с ним еще не случалось.

Они отстраняются друг от друга с громким, влажным звуком. Атсуму чуть запрокидывает голову назад, приглашая без слов, и в кои-то веки брат не заставляет просить себя дважды.

<i>(Атсуму все именно так себе и представлял. Не сосчитать, сколько ночей он лежал в темноте, скорчившись под одеялом, и ласкал себя, представляя, что рука на самом деле не его. Заходить дальше в своих фантазиях он не решался – топило чувством вины и дикостью, постыдностью происходящего. Он сворачивался калачиком под одеялом, задыхаясь от рыданий, неудовлетворенный и измученный.)</i>

Осаму прихватывает кожу зубами, и Атсуму судорожно выдыхает. Он не может не представлять того, к чему все идет. Поцелуи спускаются все ниже, ниже и ниже…  
Осаму вдруг и некстати застывает, тяжело дыша ему в шею. У Атсуму по коже разбегаются мурашки.

– Ну, а теперь-то что? – рявкает он, но получается и в половину не так грубо, как хочется. Голос подводит, не слушается, слова приходится выталкивать силой. – Только попробуй остановиться сейчас, слышишь меня, ты.

– Мы должны, – едва слышно отвечает Осаму, касаясь губами кожи. Атсуму бросает в дрожь, но злость отрезвляет.

– И ты говоришь это сейчас? Поздновато решил играть в святошу, Саму, – Атсуму на секунду вжимается в него пахом, трется, и у Осаму сбивается дыхание. Кого он хочет обмануть, сам возбужден не меньше, и отлично, потому что Атсуму не собирается быть здесь единственным нуждающимся. – Лекции читать будешь, когда мы трахнемся.

Произнести вслух оказалось так просто, но в следующее мгновение сказанное уже давит плитой. Поцелуи – это одно, но секс – вообще другой уровень. Особенно если учесть, что оный он видел только на страницах хентайной манги, что само по себе унизительно. Решиться на такой шаг, просто поддавшись страсти…

Да, хорошо было бы списать все на похоть и гормоны, притвориться, что фетиш у него такой – трахнуть вроде как самого себя.

Вот только вранье это все. Он хочет брата.

Как же сложно.

Но Атсуму правда нужно кончить, так что забирать свои слова назад он не собирается. Осаму, несомненно, понимает, какой именно «секс» Атсуму имел ввиду. Он всегда понимает, и это не просто доверие, но понимание на интуитивном уровне. Так бывает, когда проводишь с человеком всю свою жизнь.

Осаму, прищурившись, неверяще смотрит на брата.

– Что ты сейчас сказал?

Атсуму улыбается лучшей из своих улыбок, страшась признать, что сам он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что творит.

– Я сказал, лекции читать будешь, когда мы трахнемся.

– Ты просто ужасен, – совершенно серьезно сообщает Осаму.

– Ах, благодарю! – Атсуму смеется преувеличенно громко.

Вряд ли кто-то из них струсит, особенно когда так нужна разрядка. Атсуму бросил вызов им обоим, а если уж он и был в чем-то уверен, то в том, что ни один из них в жизни не пасовал перед вызовом.

Словно в подтверждение, Осаму хватает за руку и тащит вверх по лестнице.

Каждый шаг означает, что происходящее – вовсе не сон. Они <i>решились</i>. Случайно сказанное в момент слабости оказалось признанием в этой же слабости, ведь никто из них до сих пор не отступил. Атсуму знал, что будь он сейчас за главного, то шел бы до конца, но он честно не ожидал, что до конца решит пойти и Осаму.

Осаму вроде как должен был быть голосом разума.

Стоило хорошенько подумать обо всем заранее, а не когда его уже вдавливают в матрас, который, кстати, жестче, чем его собственный.

– Почему мы в твоей комнате?

Осаму мог сколько угодно изображать из себя альфу, но комната Атсуму правда намного лучше. Кровать мягче да вид из окна приятнее. Может, и не столь существенное преимущество, но все равно. У Атсуму лучше.

– Потому что, – Осаму отстраняется от него и тянется к ящику в столе, – у тебя нет ни смазки, ни презервативов.

– Откуда ты, блин, знаешь? – У Атсуму и правда ничего нет, но брату о таких вещах знать не полагается. – Ты шарился по моей комнате?

– Искал шарф, который ты у меня стащил. Кстати, не нашел, хотя каждый угол обыскал.

Он бросает что-то на матрас, едва не попав в Атсуму.

– Да тебе совершенно не идет этот цвет. И не стащил, а одолжил.

– Одолжить значит однажды вернуть. Не твой случай. А теперь захлопнись, или я уйду.

– Из своей собственной комнаты? Саму-Саму…

Осаму не дает ему договорить, подминая под себя и жадно целуя. Не от избытка чувств, а в не менее страстном желании заткнуть. Отвратительно действенный способ.

Атсуму всегда представлял себе, что это будет Событием Века. С драматичной музыкой, лепестками сакуры, неловкими признаниями шепотом и все такое. И вот это происходит на самом деле, но между ними будто бы ничего не поменялось.

Атсуму решает, что так ему нравится больше. Так ему по силам.

Но, конечно, есть в этой бочке меда пара ложек дегтя. Во-первых, Осаму опытнее его. У брата был парень в средней школе. Атсуму знает наверняка, что простыми поцелуями дело не ограничилось. В то время он еще не успел понять свои чувства, и притворялся, что брат его просто бесит, а сам места себе не находил от ревности. И здесь появляется «во-вторых»: мысль о том, что в этой самой постели его брат занимался сексом с кем-то еще, омерзительна. Атсуму об этом думать совершенно не хочет.

Он тяжело дышит, когда Осаму, наконец, отлипает от него. Атсуму никак не может понять по выражению лица Осаму, что тот думает. Вполне возможно, что Осаму тоже еще не знает, как ко всему этому отнестись. Атсуму его хорошо понимает.

Он и сам на пределе.

– Так ты знаешь, что надо делать или притворяешься? – спрашивает Атсуму, глядя на брата снизу вверх и надеясь, что ему удается выглядеть нахально. Все еще сложно поверить, что происходящее – не сон.

– Не желаю слышать подобное от девственника, – припечатывает его Осаму.

– Как ты… Откуда тебе знать вообще? – Об этом брат уж точно знать никак не мог. Ну, нет у него смазки и презервативов в тумбочке, и что теперь? Откуда такие выводы вообще. – У меня мог быть секс раньше!

Осаму даже не удостаивает его ответом. Козел.

Вместо этого он тянется за чем-то, что достал из ящика. Что-то оказывается бутылочкой с надписью. Смазка, вероятно.

Атсуму чувствует, как начинает гореть лицо. Он больше не может заставить себя посмотреть на брата и отворачивает голову к стене. Разговоры и фантазии – это прекрасно и замечательно, но трудно не испугаться, оказавшись в шаге от непоправимого. Сложно, эту черту переступить очень сложно. Не говоря уже о том, что голова все еще как у тумане. Дикость, неправильность происходящего настигает вновь, и противный голосок нашептывает вновь: «Остановись, пока вы не зашли слишком далеко». А еще: «Ты больной». И: «Да что с тобой не так».

– Тсуму?...

Атсуму не реагирует и продолжает гипнотизировать стену, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю и не думать о том, что натворил. Атсуму не привык быть таким слабым, проигрывать разуму, брату, эмоциям. Всему.

– Ладно, прекрасно, нет так нет.

Слова Осаму, решительные и окончательные, кинжалами впиваются в сердце, проворачивая, проворачивая, проворачивая…

– Ненавижу тебя, – упавшим голосом сообщает Атсуму.

– Ага, взаимно. – Брат, отвернувшись, садится на край кровати.

Атсуму судорожно выдыхает и поворачивается на другой бок, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, одними губами произносит:

– Люблю тебя.

– И это взаимно.

Как Осаму только его услышал, уму непостижимо.

– Вообще, – ровно произносит он, – ты первым начал.

– Ооо, свали.

– Это моя комната.

– Не моя проблема.

На несколько секунд повисает тишина. Атсуму чувствует, как перед глазами все плывет и кружится. Кажется, адреналин наконец спадает. Или в голове проясняется. Он отчаянно надеется, что второе.

А потом Осаму тихо спрашивает:

– Мы ведь не сможем просто забыть обо всем, да?

Ну, они бы могли, и все могло бы быть, как раньше. Пока кто-то снова не сорвался бы, а то и сразу оба, и история бы повторилась вновь. Слишком поздно врубать заднюю передачу.

Им придется с этим разобраться, хотят они того или нет.

– Не-а, – только и смог ответить Атсуму.

– Будет нехорошо, если кто-то узнает.

– Ммм.

Что-что, а так рисковать Атсуму уж точно не собирался, особенно в школе, особенно перед капитаном. Атсуму не был уверен, что Кита вообще человек, лучше лишний раз его внимание не привлекать.

– Ты скажешь уже что-нибудь толковое или так и будешь бревном бесполезным лежать?  
Атсуму швыряет в него подушкой не глядя, промахивается. Теперь ему не только укрыться не за чем, но и лежать неудобно. Вставать не хочется, ведь тогда придется смотреть проблеме в глаза. Буквально.

Господи, как стремно-то.

Атсуму ненавидит быть «нормальным», но иногда очень хочется.

– Я не бесполезный, – отзывается он нехотя. Ругаться сейчас совсем не хочется.

– Тогда скажи мне, что ты сам думаешь обо всем этом.

Атсуму от неожиданности поворачивается к брату. Тот все еще сидит спиной к нему.  
Осаму? Интересуется чужим мнением? Они что, в параллельной вселенной?

– Что.

– Что слышал, – Осаму, наконец, оборачивается, и Атсуму видит все невысказанное братом – в его глазах.

Да, им и правда нужно поговорить по-человечески. Без хождения вокруг да около и не надеясь, что другой все поймет без слов, но… Но.

Иногда им не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга.

<i>Мне тоже страшно, Тсуму.</i>

Все-таки Осаму борьба с собой далась труднее. А бояться вместе даже спокойнее, и Атсуму дает слово:

– Я тебя не подведу.

Бросаться в омут с головой, как сегодня, не выход. Быть с кем-то другим Атсуму не хочет категорически. Можно прислушаться к голосу разума и отказаться от своих неправильных желаний, но так он уже пробовал, ни к чему хорошему это не привело.

Может, стоит перестать убегать от себя?

А еще пора бы этому голосу замолчать отныне и навсегда. Атсуму вытащит их обоих из этого дерьма, он, черт возьми, сможет, и если такой же голос отравляет жизнь Осаму, он и его заставит умолкнуть.

Атсуму садится, прижимается к спине брата, закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Считается, что влечет к тому человеку, чей запах нравится. Осаму не пахнет ничем. Может быть, когда вы вместе с колыбели, перестаешь различать такие вещи. Лично Атсуму так даже больше нравится. Так он чувствует себя дома.

– Честно говоря, не знаю, что делать дальше.

Вот и Атсуму тоже не знает. И правда, что? Встречаться? Но у них ситуация особая. Может, есть какие-то правила для таких, как они, типа «Как встречаться с собственным братом. Пособие для чайников»? Атсуму и в обычных-то романтических отношениях не разбирается, а тут…

Но они что-нибудь придумают. Они всегда находят выход из ситуации.

– Да наплевать, разберемся.

Что бы ни случилось, они пойдут до конца, не отступятся. Атсуму уверен. Может, он с самого начала знал, что иного пути у них и не будет. А раз знал Атсуму, то, конечно, знал и Осаму. Как никак, их сердца с рождения бьются как одно.

Так зачем им разлучаться?

 


End file.
